The present disclosure generally relates to calibration systems, and more specifically relates to calibrating virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality (VR) devices include components for determining position and movement of a headset worn by a user. These components need to be calibrated at various times, initially due to manufacturing tolerances and subsequently due to normal use of the system. Operating improperly calibrated VR device may result in improper tracking of the position or motion of the headset, which causes a dissonance between user motion and media presented to the user via the headset. Moreover, one or more of the components determining headset position and movement can lose calibration over time or with use. For example, changes in temperature or vibration may cause a camera imaging the motion of the headset to lose calibration.